War Dogs
by bloodspillwolf1
Summary: This is base of Three shooting games i like the most call of Duty Ghost, modern warfare 2 and Ghost recon Future y who summary: it is year 2025, our mission to kill the man that is hunting our group. our target The Dog Hunter, a man that was one of us but was left after a mission failed in Russia. I'm private mid night aka Angle and this is my story.


Chapter 1: Welcome to War Dogs

**This is just a little story I thought I will make and have nothing else to do. So ya I hope you guys like it and leave a review and a comment to tell if you guys think this is good or just plan out bad I like to hear from the readers. So ya hope to hear from you readers, chow.**

**Oh before I forgot, I will like to say thank to a good friend of me for helping. Thank you Duke –bloodspillwolf1**

As me and my sister where in the helicopter we both looked to the ground to see some fighting on the ground. As the solider sprint than turn around to open fire at the other soldiers that was firing at them. "Do you think sister is down there?" Brook asked as she looks over to me than back to the ground. We felled the helicopter lowering as the ground was getting closer to us. "We must be picking them up?" Brook said as she looked back at me.

"I guest so" I looked out to see the other soldiers where coming at them "we should give them some cover fire so you don't get hurt anymore." Brook nod her head to what I said and we were ready with are Mk-14s when the big bird lands so they can hop one.

As the bird land the small group of soldier rush to the helicopter getting the wounded one onboard first the rest got in. "get this bird in the air!" one of the soldier yelled at the pilots. As the helicopter lift up there were still firing until the soldier there where on the ground could not be seen anymore. "Medic start working on our injure man." The same soldier yelled at me that yelled at the pilots. I jumped to action than start to heal the wounded man.

I worked on him until we got to the base that we would be staying. at the base medics got the injured soldier off the helicopter and into the base hospital than the rest other the soldiers hopped out and walk into the base. Brook and I got out of the helicopter and follow behind the small group. I looked at Brook then said "I am going to ask where I can fine sister ok." Brook nod than walked behind me. I know my older sister nickname here she told me on one of her many letters that she written home. "Can any one of you tell me where I can fine Alpha around here?"

The group look at me like I grow another head then the just laugh at me than the soldier that yelled at me earlier toke off her helmet and looked at me. "You're looking rate at me Angle." She wave one hand and the group left into the base will she talked to me and Brook. "I got the news that we were going to have two new members join the War Dogs but I did not now that it is going to be my two little sisters." She told us as she lean agents the wall of the base. She looked at me than back to brook when she was talking to us. "Now your nicknames that you got from me will be your nicknames with the rest of the squad." She looked at me first Angle your nickname is mid night," than looked at brook next, "brook your nickname is Thunder storm. Now go in and unpack your stuff before the boys stink up the quarters."

As we watch her leave I looked at Brook with the look that I was not shear where the quarters were so yelled to my older sister "hay Alpha, were is the quarters at?" she must not heard me because she kept walking away. I turn my head to brook than picked my bag up off the ground. "It can't be that hard to find, right?" Brook nod and whisper something under her breath. I did not mind telling her to speck up but I can't fuss since we are the same rank.

As we made our way after asking some other soldier to the sleeping quarters of War Dogs. We walked in to some medal music play and load to. Mine and Brooks's eyes meet when we hear the music playing and we had the same thought. I open the door and all the guys did not even look at us when we walked in. One of the soldiers was sitting his coat with a smock hanging out of his mouth was he clean his Mk-14. He looked up than told the rest "look you guys fresh meat to shot at." All of the others start to laugh all but one.

The soldier that did not laugh was the black in his mid 20's. He just shook his head and walked over to us." Sorry about them. They just like to mass with the new members. I'm Mad Dog but everybody calls me Mad for short but my real name is Leon." He looked over the soldier that made that Fresh Meat joke. "That there is 50K aka john. He is one of the snipers in the group. He is just a smartass all the time." Before 50k could say anything Mad Dog moved to the other sniper. "This is Top Dog aka Duke. He is the other sniper of the group and a dame good one at it to. He seems to think of himself than the group." Duke waves a hand to us than want on to what he was doing. "The other two soldiers that are not here is Ice aka Mark and Small dog aka Tody."

As he said that a dark tan soldier walked in with a German shepherd next to him "sorry I did not know that we had some new members were here. If I know I could got here earlier." He looked around as if he lost something "where is small dog?"

Duke looked at him than told Ice "he was injured in the mission. Alpha is filling in his paper work so the medics can heal him as fast as they can. I can't believe it is 2025 and they had not even found the best way to heal us."

We watch as the soldier talked for wail but Brook and I just what to two empty coats and start to unpack our stuff what is until Alpha walked in to the guarders. "Listen up man we got another mission all the way behind enemy lines so pack up. We are leaving at 02 mines!"


End file.
